bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Baiken (Omni)/@comment-32794100-20171109042310
... Too much oriented in ATK Boosting. LS > 150% Boost to ATK and 80% Boost to HP is better than Leo but the worst at the same time. I mentioned in Leo's review that being 140% of ATK and DEF of all time is better than just 250% ATK (150% ATK and 100% HP > ATK) and another DEF that will vanish after 3 turns which is not good. If it's like Leo by using a terms of above 50% HP then you can still like having it all the time from turns to turns but since it wasn't... I don't think it's a great LS for us to have it from survivable perspective... Spark Damage and Fill BC during Spark might be good but not that great too by looking its LS that only llike a pumped up freak of ATK, it's not good for surviving but it's great for nuking at least. The hits on her BB/SBB/UBB though... It's terrible... I don't think she can even fully use her own LS to the max, I don't know if she can do a Self Spark animation, if she can then it's good, if it's not... Then... Good luck, I guess? The best part if her attack doesn't have any delay or too fast like Zenia, if it is... May God help you on Sparking it. ES > ES wise, it's basically like a nuking ES that can everyone enjoy but for the DEF Ignore though... The Spark Booster and Probable enormous Damage Reduction is kinda good but only to herself though along with nice good 130K ATK boost which I think she can do this so easily. The trickiest part is... The ES is like for Arena/Colosseum purposes but since the part of her own damage reduction is kinda risky to be depend on, I don't think it's a good thing to be have... I wish GUMI can change it into Slightly Damage Reduction (20%/25%) when damage xxx (taken/dealt) exceeded certain amounts though... It's more great than doing a probable like this one. BB/SBB > Let's do the downside of her first, okay? She's a very selfish buffer with only few buffs that can be depend on and unlike Leo's BB/SBB this one is pretty much like for Sparking which for herself might not be a good thing to use since her hits is too low and her multiplier is kinda bad which is boosted by consecutive uses rather than the HP Scaling Damage plus the DoT is kinda bad to be have as it was static and not very useful outside Arena/Colosseum which is pretty much sums up that her buffs is screams for Arena/Colosseum rather than the actual hard content (fiuh, made it without any coma... Try to read it, I'm out of breath, LOL). The goodside of her? Let's see, she's great for nuking and Sparking, her buffs in Spark is the most OP one than Silvie that is by GL BF standard. Her self Spark booster is also greater than Silvie by 50% more and Nyami which is a good thing to be have, the only troublesome part is that her hits must be match up with a great timing to do a full Spark. Her buffs can be a great thing in Arena/Colosseum but that's just it. While Ramlethal is doing the same boosting like her too by 160% Spark, the downside of her with Ramlethal is that Baiken isn't a Spark Blanket like Ramlethal in the first place... Her hits is too low and even though I don't know her animation attack yet, I can speculating it pretty much just by looking the LS and ES one being too pumped up than usual... There's must be something bad on her either it's on her Animation attack or buffs. Please reply to me if you already seen her animation attack, is it too fast like Zenia or too slow like Loch? If it is, did you think it's easy to spark them? UBB > Another ATK breaking Booster... Spark and Self booster is kinda great because it's touching the OP by turns and such but the rest though... It's just that... Not good to be used for suriviving... Even for the OP buffs is not good to be honest for surviving... I think, you can use this UBB when you wanted to wreck havoc in the right timing...